


fuzzy

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon is a good egg, past toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Jonsa Drabbles Day 6 LiesInspired by a couple of AITA posts I saw on Tumblr."What are these?" he asks with a grin on his face. To her horror, Jon is holding up a neatly folded pair of fluffy baby blue socks embellished with a lemon pattern.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Past Sansa Stark/Harrold Hardyng
Comments: 32
Kudos: 106
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castalya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalya/gifts).



A smile spreads over Sansa's face as she wakes up with the feeling of a heavy arm draped over her waist and a warm solid chest against her back. It's the first time Jon has stayed the night, and though some people might consider it silly, Sansa believes this to be a milestone in their relationship.

To Sansa, every step she takes with Jon is a small victory. He's so patient with her, so forgiving of all her little quirks that are the remnants of four years with her ex-boyfriend whom Jon has unironically dubbed Harry the Ass. 

Jon's breathing shifts and he stirs, his arm tightening around her. He whispers a rough-voiced good morning into her ear.

"Good morning," she answers him, melting back into his embrace.

"I could get used to this," he tells her, "but right now, I'm in desperate need of a shower."

She groans at the loss of his touch, rolling onto her back to keep her eyes on him as he gets out of the bed. 

"Where do you keep the towels?" he asks her. 

She directs him to the right drawer and leans back against the pillows as she watches him bend over to retrieve a towel. He stills, rising and turning around to look at her. 

"What are these?" he asks with a grin on his face. To her horror, Jon is holding up a neatly folded pair of fluffy baby blue socks embellished with a lemon pattern.

She veers up and almost gets tangled up in the sheets in her haste to jump off the bed and tug the socks from his hands, but he doesn't release them. Sansa braces herself for what's about to come. Harry always used to mock her preference for fuzzy socks, even going as far as stuffing about a dozen pairs of them into the trash without telling her.

"Nothing," she mumbles, staring at the pair of socks between their hands. "I meant to throw those out."

He frowns. "Why would you throw them out? They look brand new." He arches an eyebrow, easily seeing through her stupid lie. 

She gives the socks another tug and bites her lip. "But... don't you think they're silly and childish?"

He frowns, and then she sees understanding dawning in his eyes as he finally lets go of the socks. "I think they're very... you. I like that."

"You do?' she whispers. 

Jon nods and chuckles as he takes in the look on her face, barking out a louder laugh as he stumbles back when she throws her arms around his neck. She slants her mouth over his and grins against his lips. It doesn't take long for Jon to deepen the kiss and his hands to reach down, Sansa's legs automatically wrapping around his hips as he lifts her up.

He groans as he nips at her neck and starts carrying her back to the bed. She squeaks as he deposits her onto the mattress to take off his shirt and boxers. 

"Off," he growls with a pointed look at her lacy nightdress. She blinks when he tosses the pair of fuzzy socks onto the covers next to her.

"You can wear these if you want to," he intones firmly yet softly before he pounces on her. 

Two hours later, Sansa and Jon are sharing a lazy breakfast on the couch. Sansa offers him a grin as she pops a handful of blueberries into her mouth, and Jon smiles back at her, one hand rubbing her feet where they are lying in his lap, clad in her fluffiest pair of pink unicorn socks. 


End file.
